


Prompt #3

by VidalsQueen



Series: Random Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 05:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20501663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VidalsQueen/pseuds/VidalsQueen
Summary: Ship: ShegaFandom: Mass EffectPrompt: Everyone thinks we're already dating, but we're just best friends... oh, wait.





	Prompt #3

James sat in a big chair, cozy and relaxed as he watched the stars drift by outside the massive picture window of the lounge. He swirled the whiskey in his glass and tried not to think of Earth and all he’d left behind. He wished for the hundredth time since coming on this mission that he could be back at home, listening to the waves breaking on the shore, tasting the salty air, his feet digging into the sand of his hometown beach. But, if he were honest with himself, he knew that the beach probably wouldn’t be what he remembered right now. All of Earth was under siege and it was just as likely to be a wasteland than the paradise he remembered it to be.

The door to the lounge opened and his favorite redhead walked in. She made a beeline for the bar and James already knew which drink she would pour herself. The Commander was a creature of habit. James had always poked fun at the fact that he could predict what she would do in any given situation but this was something a bit more personal, something that only he would know. Having spent so much time with just her for so long, he was privy to a few extra details about their fearless leader.

“I hid the amaretto. Traynor drank the last bottle so when we restocked I put it in the lower cabinet. She hasn’t discovered it, yet.” James saluted the Commander, then turned to gaze out on the stars again. 

When her drink was made she snuggled into the seat beside James. The big man shifted to make room, slinging his arm around her shoulders as she snuggled in next to him. 

They sipped their drinks in silence for a few moments. It had been a few months but this was a common thing for them back on Earth. There could be fifty other seats in the room but for some reason, Shepard always decided the best seat was wherever James was sitting. They’d watch movies, talk about life in the military or enjoy some music. 

James queued up his omnitool, synchronizing it to the Normandy’s sound system and tapped the appropriate buttons to ensure it was only for the room they were in. Then he started the playlist him and Shepard had created. 

Jane snuggled in a little closer as she recognized the tunes. “Seems like it has been ages since we’ve been able to catch a breath. This is nice.”

James turned to Jane and saw that she had closed her eyes. Her face, for the first time since all of the madness had begun, looked peaceful, serene. He didn’t want to break whatever spell she had fallen under, so he said nothing. Instead, he ran his fingers through her hair, enticing small moans to escape her lips. 

Shepard lifted her glass to her lips and let the cool amber liquid flow through her. The warmth of James’ large body, his hands in her hair, the sweet melody of the music and the crisp bite of the drink made her forget about all of the chaos. It took her back to that one precious, silent moment in her life. For months she had been an anxious wreck trying to scream her head off to anyone who would listen about the Reapers return. But then, one day, she just stopped. There was little else she could do. So, she sat and waited. She knew the other boot would fall but she couldn’t do any more than what she had already attempted to do. And she had great company during that time and she took advantage. James never questioned her change of attitude and really never questioned her sudden want to share his space. He’d simply allowed her to find solace in him when she needed it.

“You know, I have to admit, you guys make the cutest couple.” Tali giggled as she realized neither of them had noticed she’d enter the room.

“Couple,” James scoffed. 

“Yeah, where did you get that idea,” Shepard’s forehead creased in confusion as she turned to the Quarian. 

Tali shook her head and made her way to the bar. She wouldn’t be making herself a drink but there were snacks for her and Garrus stashed in the cupboards. It was easier to put them there as opposed to the galley. Plus, everyone liked the new space and often came to play cards or watch vids for a bit of downtime.

James and Jane looked at each other, trying to decipher where Tali got the idea that they were dating. They were best friends. Both of them knew that. It was why they were always poking fun at each other, trying to get a rise out of the other person.

But as they turned, their lips nearly met. It hadn’t occurred to either of them how close they actually were. Both blushed, feeling the heat rise between them and neither of them could deny the lust that sparkled in the other’s eyes. 

Shepard moved first, laying her head on James’ large chest. He had to clear his throat and shift slightly to stop himself from saying or doing anything else, but he wrapped his arm around the Commander, allowing himself to rub her back and return to their normal routine.


End file.
